


This is gonna hurt

by AshleTorres318



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/pseuds/AshleTorres318
Summary: A call about suspicious activity happening around an abandoned property leads Maggie and OA in situation that's life or death, while it just a game to somebody else.





	1. Mystery house

Maggie’s Pov. 

I was walking around the surrounding area of the property, the owner had called saying that there was some suspicious activity going on around the area. He thought it could involve drugs or something worse considering a girl was found dead near here down by the lake and that some people have gone missing here. When we arrived he showed us a map of the property and the locations of activity, I told OA to take Mr. Millers statement and to come find me afterwards. I decided to go to a house on the other side of the lake that has been abandoned for a few months, since the owners passed away. Mr.miller thinks that, it might be the place where everything is happening. 

It took me almost forty minutes to get to the house, would have been an hour if i had not hurried. You can tell the house had been abandoned for quite some time because the furniture was covered in dust and some windows were broken. I don't know how anyone can live here especially since the heat and water are turned off during the winter. I went up stairs and was about to open the door when a hand grabbed my suit jacket and cold metal was pressed against my neck. 

“ I have a 92 aimed at your head. Come with me and stay quiet if you don't want anything to happen to your little partner.”

It was a woman's voice, she sound calm no shaking or quivering in her voice. She pressed the pistol harder when I didn't move. She moved me until I was pressed against the wall.

“Raise your arms, feet apart. Where’s your gun and phone?” 

“My phone’s inside my jacket and my gun is in the holster on my left side.” 

“ You didn’t think i would forget about this, did you? Now come, Move!” 

She pushed down the hallway, to the end of it on the right was a door when she opened it, it was nothing but a staircase leading to the basement. We walked down there and when she turned on the light it was nothing I was expecting. It was a long hallway with ten steel grey doors with little windows, the type you would see in a mental hospital. As we walked by each one I looked in some to see the people who have gone missing crying on the floor. 

“You didn't kill them.” I said out loud

“Oh them no, not yet anyway. I like to make my pets suffer a little bit before I kill them.”

“Why?” 

“Becuase im bored and hunting animals is not as much fun”. 

We reached the end to the last door when she opened it and pushed me through, she tossed me my phone. 

“Call your little partner and tell him to come, and you better not try another or the next bullet will go through your head.”

I dialed his number hoping he wouldn't answer, guess luck wasn't on my side today. 

“Hey Maggie, I just finished taking his statement and i'm at the lake, where are you?”

“I'm on the other side in the house, come im downstairs in the basement. There's a lot of interesting things down here.” 

“Okay i'm coming, I’ll be there in 20 minutes and don't find anything cool until i get there. Bye”

“Bye” 

I hung up the phone and went to look at her when I felt something sharp in my neck and the next second my legs giving out and the feeling of dizziness. 

“Now that is taken care of, I have to hurry if I want the game to be set and ready by the time your partner arrives. Oh and don't worry I’ll wake you up when he gets here so you won't miss out on the fun.”

That was the last thing heard before my eyes shut and everything went black.


	2. Secrete door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you go through the hidden door.

OA Pov. 

After I finished taking Mr.Miller's statement, I gave him my number in case he can think of anymore information and left to go find Maggie. Once i got out i followed the trail that leads to the lake, Miller had told us that there was a house back there that the previous owner had lived in and passed away in. It was left to decay since his kids lived in different states, so that left an open invitation for people to sneak to vandalize, smoke, potential dump site for bodies since some have already been found nearby.   
It took twenty minutes to get to the lake, but I didn't see Maggie when I got there. I searched around the lake for a few minutes before my phone started ringing, I answered knowing it was Maggie. 

“Hey Maggie, I just finished taking his statement and I'm at the lake, where are you?”

“I'm on the other side in the house, come I'm downstairs in the basement. There's a lot of interesting things down here.” 

“Okay I'm coming, I’ll be there in 20 minutes and don't find anything cool until i get there. Bye”

“Bye”  
She sounded a little anxious, but I just brushed it off think that she just didn't feel comfortable being there alone in the house. It took another twelve minutes to get to the house and that's with speed walking, when I got to the door it didn't surprise me to find it open, so I walked into the house. It was kind of dark inside since the house had no electricity and it was already seven at night, I’d rather just get Maggie and leave and come back tomorrow when it’s light out. When Maggie didn't come out right away I went up stairs thinking she's up there and searched the main floor but I couldn't find her. 

Maggie? Where are you?

OA are you here?

Yeah I'm here, I'm on the main floor, I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find you.

I'm downstairs in the basement.

Maggie there is no basement it only a two story house.  
Yes there is, go to the kitchen and open to the door left of the oven there’s a door. The hinge fell off but just push it open and you’ll see a set of stairs that go down to the basement I’m in the first room on the right. 

Okay, I'll be there in a minute. 

I found the door and walked down to the basement, when I got to the bottom it was dark and the lights were off, but I could see the door open with light coming through it. I walked into the door not expecting to see what laid before me. Maggie was passed out on the floor with her hand taped behind her back and ankles taped I ran over to her about to pull the tape off when the door slammed shut and I heard a gun’s safety lock go off. 

"Take one more step and she'll really sleep forever"


	3. Everything has a story

"Take one more step and she'll really sleep forever. Good, now I want you to take out your gun and phone and slide them back to me." 

She picked up the gun and put it in the belt of her Jean and stomped hard enough on the phone until a crack was heard.

"Now let wake up your precious Maggie" she pointed the gun and shot leaving the bullet to embed into the wall and causing Maggie wake up with a gasp. 

"Finally I thought it would have to play with him until you woke up pet." 

" Well I'm here unarmed, what can I do for" He gave a forced smile. Even though he could feel his heart pounding against his chest, to where any louder he thought she might hear it. 

"Wow so sarcastic, I can see why you like him and keep him as a partner." She said walking to Maggie bending down to rip off the tape from her mouth. 

"Don't touch him. Don't hurt him, please"  
I had never seen maggie look so scared even when we were trapped in a room with a bomb she never let it show. 

"If you care about him so much sweetie, would you take a bullet for him" she said with a wicked smile."

Hearing what she said felt like a splash of cold water, he was never going to let her take a bullet for him. OA yelled running towards her tackling her to the ground. As they landed with a grunt and wrestled around, when she kneed him in the lung giving her enough time to lung for the gun and pointed it at him. 

"Get the fuck off of me. Now move."

"Okay okay, you can't blame a guy for trying" he said backing off with his hands raised in surrender."

"You know that little stunt that you pull might have just used that last little hope to keep Maggie alive. I think her reward should be a bullet between here eyes or mouth."

That caused everyone to be silent and obey her knowing she can pull the plug on life and death for the both of them.

She looked pissed, eyes opened wide lips thin teeth bearing and huffing and puffing like a wolf. She walked back towards the desk open the drawer grabbed a roll of tape throwing at OA.

"Here! I want you to tape your ankles really tight or your girlfriend gets a warning shot.

OA did what she said and then started on his wrist when she stopped him to do it himself. He was hoping she would let him do it, Quantico taught him ways to get out of these restraints it better to tie them in the back so he can't tape it loose than in the front where she can tighten it if she wanted to.

"What's your name? He asked just to stall time hoping either kristen or jubal would notice their absence and send someone to come and find them before it's too late. 

"Why the hell would you need to know your not leaving this house to tell. Maybe your bones if they find you."

"Exactly, your going to kill us might as well tell us who you are, so we won't die here wondering who killed us." 

"Hmm.. you got a point my name is jules." She was the caretaker of the previous owner of the house, they didn't think to look into her profile since she wasn't a person if interest. 

" why did you come back here and do all this and keep those people in cages." That was the first time I heard Maggie talk since the phone call. You could still hear the fear in her voice. 

"Because Mr. Foster leave all of his fortune, property, and money to his demon of children who don't care about anything how leave this house to runes. And they never took care of their father, the one who made their lives possible ungrateful bastards. Animals is what they are that's why each and everyone of them is locked up like one." 

"Okay so your mad at them so why the dead bodies that have been showing up by the lake, is that your doing?"

"Oh those people, yeah those were the unfortunate ones that wandered too close to my playpen. Who would miss them anyways they were nothing but a bunch of lowlifes living off of weed and beer." She walked back and forth while talking, shaking her head making it look like she felt sorry for them, but it was all just an act. 

"How long have you've kept them in there?" Maggie asked in a more confident and calm tone. 

"About two weeks, long enough to make them lose a couple of pounds and make their skin look sunken in." 

"I know what you both are trying to do waste time hoping someone will come rescue you, but let me tell you something no one is coming. You are mine and I can do whatever I want with you."  
She put the muzzle of the gun on OA's forehead. "I want you to move and lie next to Agent Bell facing." 

OA wasn't far from where maggie laid, but being tied up would make that process a lot harder. He started to wiggle his way and he was almost there until he felt kick from jules

"Oh right, you can't go any faster since your tied up. Here let.me help you." She started to kick him dragging it out longer. 

"No stop please, your hurting him!" Maggie yelled. 

"Oh sweetie calm down, we haven't gotten to the fun part yet. Now let's get things started, I promised I'd start with her. Now agent Zidan I need you to choose shoulder, heart, mouth, hand, or foot." 

"No way in hell I'm going to pick a way for you to torture. I'm not playing your game, psycho." 

"Fine if you don't pick in the next thirty seconds I will pick for you and trust me, I don't think you or agent bell will like what I pick. Choose wisely." 

I turned to look at maggie, she has tears in her eyes that were going to fall if she blinked. Even Though she had fear in her eyes I could see the trust behind them, she knew I would get us out of here one way or another. 

"Omar, please do it choose. I trust you" she said with a smile of reinsurance. 

Jules kicked her in the back. "Did I ask you to speak, no? So shut up or the next one will go in your mouth!

"Seven seconds left to choose or I choose."

"Fine, I'm sorry Mags. Her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry if I dont upload frequently in the coming week becuase I just started college freshman year. But i promised to upload every 2 to 3 days. Tell if you liked this chapter, requests, what do you OA should choose and just what I could improve on. Thanks y'all for readin my story 🥰🥰🥰


	4. Constant as the stars above 🌌

"I'm sorry mags, her foot."

"Hmm, with three seconds on the clock left." Jules said as she pointed the gun from Maggie's head to her foot, waiting a few seconds just torture them by waiting. Then thing OA heard was the sound of a gun going off and the painful muffled cry of maggie next to him. He turned to see her arching her back in pain, biting her lip to keep the cries from coming to not give jules any satification. It took a few minutes before maggie stopped moving, taking a deep breath. The hard lost thing OA saw was a single tear rolling down her check. 

"Maggie, look at me, focus on me". He was trying to distract her from the pain and saw the pain in her eyes she was trying to hide. Proving him right that she is not that easy to break. 

"Now, Maggie it's your turn to choose, so what will it be his hand, head-"

"His shoulder, just shoot him in the shoulder," she said through gritted clearly irritated that jules is finding pleasure in their pain.  
OA was twisting his feet and hands trying to loosen the bondage before jules notice, he knew that they needed to get out of there before jules killed them or before maggie fell unconscious from bleeding. He didn't even hear what maggie choose knowing that neither option would make him feel any less pain. 

"Oh sweetheart you should have let me finish shoulder wasn't on the list. Oh well guess I have to choose. Jules pointed to the gun towards his leg and shoot. The bullet when through OA's thigh. He turned to his right side to try and alleviate some of the pain and pressure. 

"OA I'm so sorry, i'm sorry please answer me" Maggie heard her voice break as she said it sliding her way towards him, hoping she might be able to protect him if she were closer. He looked at her with a painful face yet he reassured her that it was alright. He started to twisted again at the bondages almost free of them. 

"Oh, would you look at the time, it's nearly midnight which means we have to cut our play time short. But I can't leave you both here let alone alive, so who will it be Zidan you or Maggie." She said as she pushed down on Maggie's foot with her own, earning a cry of pain from her. 

"Shoot me, just kill me but dont kill her" 

"No Oa stop, don't please. Jules choose me shoot me please." Maggie begged she couldn't let Oa dye, he had a family waiting for him, his mother and sisters. She knew that if she died, she would have no one waiting at home for her. She was while to sacrifice herself for her partner. 

"Oh well isn't that nice, she's willing to take a bullet for you. But it my choice who gets to die, but I'll let you choose maggie the head or the heart?." Jules turned towards maggie talking, he saw this as a chance of opportunity. Oa hot his hands and feet free, kicking her down to the floor with his good leg. He quickly got over to her trapping her in a headlock, as she thrashed around she began firing the remaining bullets in different directions. With one grazing OAs arm he tightened his hold to choke her out and after a few seconds she was knocked out.  
Oa crawled his way over to Maggie she had ripped off the tape with her teeth and working on getting her feet carefully. She then ripped his off finally free, Oa played still next to Jules his chest heaving. 

"Hey, hey stay with me" she grabbed his head, hoping that would jolt him more awake.

"Hi, I'm okay just feel a little woozy, but next time I get choose first." He said with a smile that made her worry that he might be delusional. 

She laughed, glad that he's still got a sense of humor even after getting shot. She then ripped off the sleeve of her jacket tying it around his leg. 

"Here put pressure on this, I'm gonna go find our phones to call jubal."

"No no no, check her and tie her up" 

"Right throw me the roll of tape" 

Maggie checked to see that Jules was still unconscious and taped her hands and ankles together and taped her mouth. She went to the desk opening the drawers, when the last one opened she found both of their phones broken beyond repair. Then maggie hobbled over to OA helping him stand up, it was hard for her since has a good foot on her. 

"Come on, we have to go back to Mr. Miller's house, she broke our phones. We can go slow if it hurts to move fast. 

It took them about 10 minutes to walk up the stairs and get out of the house. Once they got out it was the middle of the night the moon and stars shining brightly above them. 

"Its beautiful, I thought I wouldnt see it again. Thought she would would've kept us in there" maggie said while looking up at the sky standing with Oa. 

"I always got your back mags, we would have gotten out of there, still have to have dinner together remember." He said with a smile, that made her blush a little though grateful he couldn't see it because of the darkness.  
"My dad would always tell me if I felt sad or lonely to look up at the stars, "constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved" he told me that when I was always a little" she said with a tear in her eye.

"That's beautiful"

"I always think about it when I feel alone" they stood there looking up at the stars for a minute until Oa spoke again.

"Come we still have half a mile to go till we get to go home" he said as they continued their walk. They were still alerted hearing noises in the forest, wondering if jules escaped waiting in the bushes. 

They got to the house in twenty minutes knocking on the door twice, hoping that Mr. Miller would hear them. It was his wife that answered the door, screamed when she saw them standing there covered in blood pale. Mr. Miller came running down hearing his wife in distress coming to maggie and Oa. 

"Please Mr. Miller can you please call the police and the fifteen police division. Please help us," Maggie said with pleading eyes collapsing to the ground with Oa, her legs finally giving out from his weight. 

The millers got them in the house getting clean bandages for Oa and maggie some water and phone. She called jubal who was so happy to hear from her worried why they haven't returned. Jubal sent an ambulance and said that the team was coming to meet them. 

"Jubal said that they will be here in 15 with an ambulance" 

"Thank god, my leg feels like it's on fire and I can't feel my foot" is said the groan of pain. 

"My foot feels numb, i cant feel my calf. Oa it hurts" 

" I know we just gotta hang on a little longer" he said wrapping an arm around giving her a side hug. 

Ten minutes past when they heard tires screeching outside and jubal, Dana, and kristen running through the door towards them. Giving them hugs saying they're so happy there alive asking them what happened. It wasnt until have through telling the story maggie felt a little woozy, her hearing started to fade everything sounding as If she was underwater. Black and purple dots clouded her vision breaking out into a cold sweat looking frantically around before hitting her head on the floor, unconscious. 

Oa tried to moving towards her resulting in tearing out the wound even more. Blood pouring out again he started feeling light headed before passing out due to blood lose. The last thing he hear was Dana yelling at jubal where these ambulance and kristen saying everything is gonna be okay. 

The ambulance came 3 minutes later, the paramedics loaded up maggie and OA in separated cars jubal went with maggie and dana and kristen went with OA. Calling Oa's family to let them know what happened and to meet them at the hospital. Jubal called Maggie's parent since hes known them for a while.

"Come on Maggie you've fought this long don't give up on me, you're almost home" jubal said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone knows the song Constant as the stars above, comment it down below and thank you for all the support I've gotten on the series and continue commenting on things you wanna see happen and what you want me to write next. Also sorry for not updating sooner I just started college and I'm still trying to get a handle on it. Thank you again💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, if its even worth continuing and comment down bellow.


End file.
